


Left behind but unforgotten

by PromptoSilver



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Goodbyes, If You Squint - Freeform, Inanimate Objects, Post-World of Ruin, World of Ruin, very slight Corqi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20321779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromptoSilver/pseuds/PromptoSilver
Summary: Loqi searches for his mech after the sun has returned. It has been waiting at the spot he left it, ten years ago. Now it was time to say goodbye.





	Left behind but unforgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niffloqi on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=niffloqi+on+Tumblr).

> Written for niffloqi on Tumblr after a little talk on our discord.  
I posted this only on Tumblr first since it's rather short, but a certain Raccoonie has convinced me with their lovely comments that this is worth to be here. (thank you so much for that encouragement!) And I really like it personally so, here you are.   
This little fic is about how you can grow attachments and feelings for things / inanimate objects. Something that has been with you for a long time will always be hard to let go.

Back then, Loqi Tummelt had no other chance. The world fell into chaos and his mech was heavily damaged. 

He still remembers how extremely his heart ached, like a burning in his chest that couldn't be extinguished. 

When everyone left Tenebrae to move on to Lestallum, the only city with enough light that was save enough, it was also time for Loqi to leave his mech behind. 

Loqi needed a long time to come to terms with this. Aranea kept telling him that, as soon as they found enough spare parts, they could come back to repair it. 

Now, ten years later and with the dawn returned, Loqi could only laugh about how blindly he tried to believe her words. 

There was never enough spare parts to repair it, because the spare parts he needed would have been in Niflheim. It was frustrating, angering, and damn unfair. 

Most of the people around him didn't understand why Loqi was being so emotional over 'just a mech'. But for Loqi, it was a companion, a friend that fought a lot of battles with him. And also something that he worked hard on to improve, to make his own. 

Surprisingly Cor was the only one who tried to understand, who provided supportive words throughout the long years to ease Loqi's mind. 

With the war at it’s end and the world left in darkness, invaded by daemons, Loqi and Cor had somehow ended up as a team. Unknowingly they had gotten closer with every passing year, every situation that had one of them in danger or close to dying. 

They decided to return to Tenebrae, on Loqi's wish. It took them awhile to find their way, with lots of destroyed paths but also lots of wild greens that had adapted to the lack of light. 

When Loqi recognized the well known form of his mech, he ran the last steps towards it. He stood in awe, mustering the Cuirass up and down. It was his MA-X Cuirass, no doubt about that. 

Cor stayed behind a few meters as Loqi got closer to his mech. It was covered in moss and other greens. "Ten years huh..? It was a long time." the blond murmured, softly grazing over the metal and moss. 

When he climbed up to see inside the cockpit, Loqi could hear plenty of chirping sounds. As soon as he could take a look, he noticed the little nest. Four little, fluffy sparrow chicks were fed by their mother, chirping loudly.

Loqi watched the scene for some time. He was awestruck. They must have found refuge inside his mech. He didn't know what to feel. It was overwhelming. A weird feeling kept welling up in his chest.

Was it grief for leaving his ‘friend’ behind? Was it gladness that his mech had become a safe home? Maybe melancholy, remembering old times? It seemed to be a mixture of all of these, a complexity of feelings and emotions.

His lips formed a tiny smile as Loqi gently climbed back down, patting on the metal ever so kindly. He kept his hand on the moss covered steel for a little while. “Goodbye, old friend.” he whispered into the nothingness of a purely mechanical being.

With a quick motion, the blond wiped at his eyes to erase any evidence of tears. He turned around, facing Cor in the distance, meeting his gaze. “Are you sure to leave it like this?” the older man asked, watching Loqi coming his way.

“Yes. It has found a new purpose.” Loqi answered with a new found certainty, gazing over to the sun that finally had returned. “And so have I.” Loqi said with a soft sigh, knowing too well how much rebuilding there was to do from now on.

Cor smiled down at him, tenderly moving away a stray strand of hair from Loqi’s face, showing his agreement with a nod. “You’re right, let’s go.” 

And so, they moved on again, leaving behind the mech that had been Loqi’s long companion, not looking back, but facing the new dawn before them.


End file.
